


I can feel the heat rising when you're near

by the_eighth_sin



Series: fast and mean, the fever is burning up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Characteristics, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild D/s, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Toys/Anal Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a relief when they get to the hotel, even though there’s no underground parking so they have to make a dash across the street to get into the lobby, and from there into the lift and to the actual room. Liam’s exhausted just thinking about it, but he chivvies them out of the van anyway, hand clenched tight in Niall’s to keep him from dropping to his knees in the street and manages to get them into the lift without any nakedness.</p><p>It feels like an achievement.</p><p>Liam laughs, says, “I thought we were going to have a normal day today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel the heat rising when you're near

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies: This is fiction. Not real. It's me imposing my thoughts and feelings on constructs based on real people and should not be viewed as anything other than fiction. Please do not share this with anyone portrayed in it and we'll get along just fine. Thank you!
> 
> The dub con and D/s tags are purely there in the interests of total transparency and may only be perceived as such by certain readers. if you would like a more comprehensive outline, explanation or have any questions, feel free to give me a bell :)

They’re at Nickelodeon when the argument starts, Niall doesn’t even know what it’s about, just knows that one second everything’s fine, he’s fiddling with a vending machine in the corridor down from where they’ve just filmed their promo for iCarly, and the next Harry’s hissing,

“Seriously, what the fuck??” and Niall’s legs buckle, head falling forward like its too heavy for his neck as he drops to his knees. His chest feels tight, like someone is squeezing him too hard and he just wants it to stop, whatever he did, he just wants to make it better. Logically he knows that something's wrong, because normally Liam would be there, and Louis and he can’t lift his head very far but he peeks past Harry and Zayn, glaring at each other with red faces and clenched fists to see that Liam has Louis curled around his left side, angled away from Harry and Zayn. Definitely my fault, he thinks and drops his head again, stares unseeing at the material of his trousers. 

A shocked “Niall!” is all the warning he gets before Harry has him by the shoulders, drags him upright and he whimpers a bit, legs still limp. He needs to be there, on his knees for his Alpha, every single cell is screaming at him That’ll help, that’s what they need, you can fix it but Harry’s stronger than him and he won’t let him. 

Harry’s saying something, Niall thinks, tries to focus on the way his lips are forming the words but the rush of blood in his ears, the desperate want that has him sagging against Harry means he can’t focus. He feels awful, sort of fuzzy, like his head is full of cotton wool and he hurts, hurts because he just wants to make them happy and he can’t.

There’s a hand on face then, tilts him up and he’s looking at Zayn, at his funny cinnamon roll hair that’s wilting a bit and he has to ask, has to know what he did to put that anxious look on Zayn’s face so he says “Did I do something? Zayn. Zayn what did I do? I’m sorry you’re angry at me” and that seems to dislodge some of the fuzz because he can hear when Zayn says, 

“Niall. Niall listen to me.” That’s an order Niall thinks, struggles to balance on legs he’s worried for a second aren’t there, because Zayn needs him to focus and listen. “Niall babe, it’s okay. It’s okay, you didn’t do anything. I promise you didn’t. It was just me and Harry. Okay? You didn’t do anything.” and Niall stumbles forward a few steps, because his knees have turned into actual knees instead of just jelly and he lets Zayn cuddle him for a bit, sucks in breaths through his mouth because his chest still feels achey and tight and Zayn always smells so overwhelmingly Alpha, Niall isn’t sure he can deal with it right then.

It takes a few minutes, but he feels like himself again quite quickly, pulls away after a second longer and presses a soft kiss to the edge of Zayn’s stubbled jaw. Niall reaches to twine his fingers with Harry’s, because Harry still looks vaguely horrified. Because of me, he can’t help but think and then shakes his head at himself, blinks, because it wasn’t his fault.

“‘s just instinct.” he tells Harry, but he’s blushing and looking up and down the corridor, in case anyone is standing at the end wondering why the hell Niall hasn’t got control of himself. That shouldn’t have happened.

Niall can only blame Harry to an extent, because he popped his knot less than a month ago and he still hasn’t got control of his Alpha-ness, doesn’t know like Zayn knows, that one word can send Niall to his knees so fast his head spins. They used to make a bit of a joke of it, the way Niall was so in-tune with Zayn, even back during the X Factor, but now that Niall has Harry to look after as well, it’s not quite so funny, the way he gets overwhelmed by them sometimes. 

Liam and Louis come over then, and Niall can’t get over the contrast of how he felt a few minutes ago, looking at them across the hall and thinking about how far away it was, to now, knowing they were never more than about 5 feet from him. He lets go of Harry and squeezes between them to cuddle up with Liam. Liam always makes Niall feel better.

They duck back into their dressing room and busy themselves with scrubbing the heavy studio makeup from their faces and necks after that, they have another interview to go but it’s not being filmed and none of them are going to sit through it in chino’s pressed so crisp they look like they could open a vein, and more makeup than their Mum’s ever wear. 

Niall has to stop after a minute though and sit down, because suddenly the room is oven hot and sweat is beading across his forehead and breathing is getting hard again, except not in a bad way, in a I’m-so-turned-on-oxygen-doesn’t-matter-anymore way. That’s when he realises that he has a fucking painful boner and that he’s leaking slick, can feel it pulse out of him when he tenses and that can mean only one thing really.

“Ah fuck,” he says. Zayn crosses over to him a questioning look on his face. Niall raises a pointed eyebrow and Zayn takes one good sniff of the air around him, grin rising unbidden. Niall is on suppressants, has been since they got really famous and taking two and a bit days out of every month to writhe around in bed wasn’t feasible. He comes off them every three months, give or take a few weeks and Zayn’s taken him through two years with a wicked grin and a nose that could sniff out Niall in heat 200 metres away.

“What? What is it now?” Liam’s asking, a bit frantic, and Niall can see Louis smirking while he fixes his hair. Of course Louis know. 

Niall calls out to Liam, “I’m going into heat”, blushing when Harry turns around so fast his neck makes an audible cracking sound. Liam shoots him a look that Niall is too far gone to decipher and sits down next to him, resting a cool hand on Niall’s fever-hot brow.

“Do you think you can make it through until we get to the hotel?” Zayn asks, and Niall takes a second to check how he really feels, closes his eyes and thinks, Yeah, yeah I can do this.

*~*~*~*

It turns out he can’t. 

Halfway through when the interviewer asks, “What about you Niall?” he genuinely doesn’t know what they are talking about and he knows if he opens his mouth all that’s going to come out is a moan, can feel it building in his chest. The boys come to his rescue, thank God, talking over each other until the interviewer has forgotten he was asking Niall anything at all. 

They wrap up the interview a few minutes after that and he’s been so good, only really squirming in his seat a little bit, flushed hot all over. Zayn's left hand has been clamped around his thigh for about 20 minutes but even that isn’t enough to keep him grounded once the woman has left and he turns to Zayn imploringly, whimpers softly and gets ready to start begging. He just needs to be knotted. 

Between one second and the next they get to the dressing room, time seeming at once sticky slow and unfairly fast. Harry takes Zayn’s place on the small sofa in the room, clamping down with his bigger hands over Niall’s upper thighs while the other Alpha goes to find some water. 

Niall doesn’t want to be held down though, not like this, not with the heat fully on him now. He’s aching, cock so hard it hurts, each pulse of blood sending a spike of pain out to the ends of his fingers. He opens his mouth to beg, to ask Harry to let go, to fuck him because he’s so empty, needs to be filled up, stuffed full of come and bred, but what comes out instead sounds more like “Grrnngghh”. 

There’s no time for shame though, not when it makes Harry react so spectacularly, hands fitting snug around Niall’s hips and flipping him onto his front on the little sofa, working his sweatpants down his thighs, leaving his arse and thighs, wet with his own slick, open to the air. Fingers quickly seek out where he’s dripping, hot and stinging just a bit and that’s Harry’s hands, Harry’s long fingers that Niall is grinding back on.

A mouth comes to rest on the back of his neck and Niall only notices because it starts biting and sucking its way over his back, marking him, his brain helpfully supplies, just like a good Alpha should, showing everyone that Niall is his. The fingers pull out, just dancing around the edge of Niall’s hole, an awful tease that has him almost screaming. He manages to squirm further down on the finger, long and thin and nowhere near as thick as Niall needs right now. 

It’s made worse, because now he can feel the way Harry is hard and digging into his thigh through three layers of cloth, knot bulging up at the base of his cock from the smell, god the whole room reeks of omega/alpha/heat. Harry finally upgrades to two fingers, stretching Niall wide enough to sting in the best way, scissoring them to hear Niall’s breath catch in his throat before he starts moaning for more, please Haz, please, always more.

“He’s always like that.” Zayn says from the doorway, two bottles clenched in his sweaty hands. Harry jerks back guiltily, fingers coming free from Niall’s body with a sucking noise that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Zayn growls a bit, low in his throat, looking at the scene Harry and Niall make, glancing over at Liam and Louis, sitting with their backs to the opposite wall, hands on eachothers dicks. 

He’s pissed at Harry, trusted him to look after Niall and instead the younger Alpha repays him by mauling his Omega. That’s when Zayn’s Alpha brain really kicks in, when he sees the way Niall is shiny with sweat and Harry’s spit, cock almost purple where it’s peeking out between their bodies. 

He pushes Harry until he’s sitting upright on the sofa, trousers around his ankles, hands clenched into fists in an attempt to not immediately grab for his knot and squeeze. Zayn gets Niall naked and straddling Harry’s straining thighs, hands clasped on Zayn’s shoulders where he’s kneeling in front on them. He lets Niall sink down on Harry’s cock an inch or so before he stops them both with a sharp command to ‘Stop. Moving’. 

Niall comes for the first time before he’s even fully settled on Harry’s length, the feeling of finally being stuffed full combined with Zayn mouthing at the head of Niall’s dick enough to have him shooting desperately.

20 minutes later when Niall is bouncing on Harry’s dick, working back against his knot, Zayn jerks back from where he’s licking the come from Niall’s second and third orgasm from his hand and Niall’s stomach, his upstairs brain finally engaging.

“You can’t--” knot here. He was going to say, but its already too late, Zayn can tell because Niall’s gone still, finally, and Harry’s coming, tucked up tight inside Niall’s slick hole, both of them slumped back against each other and the chair, panting. 

He lets everyone catch their breath (maybe spend a few minutes cleaning Niall’s crotch with his tongue, feeding the head of Niall’s dick back between his lips, sucking gently even as Niall’s moans weakly. He must be oversensitive, clamped tight around Harry’s big knot, but Zayn makes him come again anyway. A weak pulse is all he gets for his trouble but it makes Harry almost howl) before he crouches next to Liam and Louis, starts working out logistics. It’s not like knotting at home or at a hotel, where the half hour or so they spend locked together is an excuse for an extended cuddle (not that they need much of an excuse at the best of times). Here it’s just really inconvenient, means half an hour of extra time where anyone could walk in and catch them, literally, with their pants down.

The time passes slowly, and by the time Harry’s knot has gone down enough to let him slip out of Niall, the older boy is wriggling again, second wave starting to roll over him. They manage to get Niall and Harry dressed at least, but then they have to navigate out of the dressing room and through the bustling studio. Louis acts as a distraction and somehow they manage to rush through and out into the van with little fuss. 

One down, Zayn thinks, looks resolutely away from Niall and Louis, leaning close and whispering to each other. Liam separates him and Harry from the omegas, trying their best to preserve the last of Niall’s dignity and Paul’s eyes. He sees enough of them all without knowing that Niall is steadily leaking come all over the back of his briefs, that Zayn is hard enough to cut diamonds and the reason Harry looks ready to tear his hair out is from arousal.

Liam’s talking to Niall, a low soothing murmur that goes someway to relaxing Zayn from where he’s stiff in his seat, holding himself in check through sheer force of will. The combination of Niall’s automatic submission, how he fell to his knees so easy, and knowing this is the first heat Harry will be riding with him has Zayn silently urging the van faster and faster. Louis pipes up then, doesn’t bother to modulate his voice when he says,

“Bet Zayner over there can’t wait to get you back to the hotel eh? Get you naked again and onto his dick. You think he’s sore yet? From waiting to come. Think you can take him and his big Alpha knot?” Harry almost breaks his own arms trying to climb over Liam and Zayn to get to where Niall is moaning weakly and writhing against his seat. 

Zayn could probably make Louis stop talking, but he’s enjoying listening to him too much, shushes Harry instead, makes him sit still while Louis lets complete filth pour out of his mouth. He starts rubbing at the bulge in Niall’s trousers before they even get halfway to the hotel, makes him come again with a hand clamped over Niall’s mouth because he shouts when he comes, keeps moaning long after, little keening noises escaping between Louis’ fingers. Liam tries to help, hands smoothing over Niall’s arms but he’s so turned on himself and the only person who could sooth Niall right now is Zayn, and he’s too busy trying not to pounce on his desperate little Omega. Niall sounds so loud in the van, little noises echoing and mixing with the panting breaths of the five of them. 

Its a relief when they get to the hotel, even though there’s no underground parking so they have to make a dash across the street to get into the lobby, and from there into the lift and to the actual room. Liam’s exhausted just thinking about it, but he chivvies them out of the van anyway, hand clenched tight in Niall’s to keep him from dropping to his knees in the street and manages to get them into the lift without any nakedness. 

It feels like an achievement.

Liam laughs, says, “I thought we were going to have a normal day today?”

It makes the others chuckle and carries them through to their suite, locking the door behind them all and pulling the curtains just in case,

“So I think maybe Niall should hop in the shower”, because Liam knows that the way Niall smells right now, a mixture of himself, amped up to 200, and Harry, is going to drive them all insane. He turns round when no one answers and nearly swallows his tongue when he sees that everyone is already naked, Niall on his hands and knees with Louis curled up underneath him. Zayn’s behind him, hard length pushing slowly into Niall, hole puffy and red from the knotting back at the studio, but still begging for more. Harry slides a finger in next to Zayn’s cock, smirks over at Liam and Liam chokes, can’t even imagine how that must feel, already stuffed full and stretched out around alpha cock and then more.

Liam’s not as far gone as Niall obviously, he's older for one, but having two seriously turned on Alphas spitting pheromones left and right would do it for anyone.

“So, you’re doing this then?” he says, voice catching in his throat and blushes down to his toes when the only response is Niall’s moans, echoing slightly in the big room.

“I’ll um.. just go?” and he resolutely turns his back, already wondering how he’s going to get out without giving the rest of the hotel an eyeful. “What were you thinking Liam? That they were going to listen to you?” he mumbles under his breath, an awfully unattractive habit he picked up from his Mum. When his brain is just too full, things start spilling out his mouth. Like an overflow for all the things he knows he shouldn’t be thinking but does anyway. 

The you’re a beta Liam, you can’t be involved in this, they don’t need you, get out, get out, is interrupted by a heavy body slamming him against the door just as he reaches for the handle.

“Where’d you think you’re going Liam?” That’s Harry then, pressed tight and hard and naked all along his back.

“I..I..I” he manages to choke out, “I just. You were all busy so.” his voice cuts out with a click when Harry pulls away and spins him so they’re facing each other.

“But we need you Liam. Our lovely beta.” Harry’s smiling, eyes fever bright and face flushed from the hormones and the overwhelming lust.

“But.. I mean.” Stops again, drops his voice to barely above a whisper. “It’s an odd number.”

Harry snorts, little huffing noise that goes a long way to combating Liam’s nervousness.

“We make it work every day Liam. Why is this any different?” Harry asks, steering him over to the bed with a firm grip on Liam’s bicep and methodically stripping him.

“We shouldn’t.” Liam says. “This isn’t okay Harry. People don’t do this.” But Harry ignores him, gets him down to his briefs and pushes him until he’s sitting next to Zayn, who’s working his hips upwards into Niall in tiny increments.

He shuts up then, entranced by the way Zayn’s muscles bunch in his back and thighs as he fucks into Niall. This must be what we look like, he thinks dazedly, flooded suddenly with sense-memory of all the times Zayn’s taken him to pieces, left him sobbing and begging just like Niall is now.

He reaches out, has to touch, and strokes trembling fingers over the sensitive patch of skin at the base of Zayn’s spine. It’s a familiar movement, and Zayn looks up startled, locks eyes with Liam and groans softly, leaning over to kiss him, sloppy wet and perfect.

“There we go love.” Harry murmurs into Liam’s ear, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of Zayn and Niall’s hips colliding and Louis sucking kisses across Niall’s splotchy torso. “God, look at them. They look amazing right?”

Liam hum’s a reply, eyes fixed on the scene before them, at the way Niall’s just opening up and the way Zayn’s working his swelling knot into the willing body below him, grunts mixing with Niall’s whines.

“You not seen this before Liam?” Flicks his thumb over Liam’s nipple as his breath rushes hot against Liam’s neck. Harry’s hit the nail on the head again, because Liam’s parents were both beta’s and he learnt the theory of how omega and alpha biology works at school, but Zayn was the first Alpha he slept with, was surprised to feel Zayn’s knot bumping up against his hole when they fucked, never trying to push inside, because Liam’s not built to stretch like omega’s are. Not without help. 

He learnt, over time, how he could suck Zayn off and squeeze around his knot with the circle of fingers, make him come from that pressure, simulating an omega clamping down on Zayn so that he could come properly, pumping come into Liam’s mouth and onto his chest for a couple of minutes, rather than the couple of seconds he does when he’s not knotting.

“That feels so good.” Harry tells him. Louis, Zayn and Niall are too involved in each other to see the way Liam is trembling again, turned on and nervous but already thinking about what it’ll be like when they wake up tomorrow, tired and aching and awkward. Liam doesn’t want it to be awkward. “You can’t believe how hot and wet and tight it is, how nice it is that Niall stops begging for more when you finally knot him properly. And it gets better Liam, when he starts coming. He’s probably coming dry now, nothing left, but the pressure of all that cock tucked up inside him will make him keep coming again and again and again.” Liam whimpers, out and out whimpers, loud and embarrassing under any other circumstance, but fuck, Harry’s got a filthy mouth.

Liam’s achingly hard and he clears his throat, begs “Please. Please I just need to come.”

Harry smirks, mouth pressed to Liam’s neck and tells him, “Lay down then,” lets him roll over until he’s next to Niall, elbows knocking where Niall has fallen from his hands and knees to press his face to the pillows, moaning and keening incoherently. 

Harry moves over to Louis when Liam gets settled, Louis who’s wriggled out from under the combined weight of Niall and Zayn, and Liam distracts himself by leaning up to kiss Zayn again, feeling him pant against his mouth. He pulls away after a bit, lets Zayn sink forward more, cock pushing fully into Niall, jerking and shouting as he starts to come, Niall clamped tight around his knot. 

Liam pushes Niall’s hair from his sweaty forehead and Louis appears on top of him in the next second.

“Alright?” he asks and Liam nods uncertainly up at Louis’ utterly shit eating grin. “Right. Well, me and Haz have a proposition for you. How do you feel about Harry fucking you while you suck me off?” Louis’ got that slightly glazed look of the truly desperate and that’s when Harry appears behind Louis, brandishing something violently pink and distinctly phallic shaped.

“Is that a dildo?!” Liam asks, mouth agape and watches as the other four boys start giggling at his shocked tone. Liam’s sure if he wasn’t so achingly hard, he’d be blushing maroon right now, feels even hotter when Harry nods. 

“Didn’t I mention?” Lou asks. “You’re going to fuck me with that while you suck me off. Okay?” Liam tries not to choke again and croaks out a,

“Yeah.. yes. Fine yes.” Louis grins again, clambering over him to sit against the headboard, hips propped up on a pillow, hand sinking into Niall’s hair. Niall’s slightly less heat-flushed now, is actually watching the scene unfold next to him with some amusement as Zayn sprawls half on him and half on the bed, still locked up inside of his hole.

Liam rolls over at Harry’s urging and gasps when Harry pushes a long finger, slick with room temperature lube inside of him. It feels cold inside Liam’s overheated body and he leans up to suck Louis’ leaking dick into his mouth to cover the desperate noises threatening to fall out of his mouth.

It doesn’t take long to work him open, still loose from Zayn having fucked him the night before, bent over the hotel bathroom counter, just the right height to give Liam something to lean on and Zayn something to push into, marble a hard line digging into his hips, cool against his cock.

Harry sinks into him slowly and Liam pulls off of Louis, presses his face to Louis’ hip, groaning at the extra stretch, at how good it feels. It takes a good few thrusts before Liam remembers the bright pink dildo resting against his ribs and he pushes it up into Louis when Harry slows down enough that each glide of his dick inside Liam feels endless. 

Zayn somehow shifts himself and Niall up to the headboard, still knotted, gets Niall slumped back onto his chest, giving him a perfect view of Harry fucking Liam and Liam swallowing Louis down, practised and easy, working the dildo in a circle just to hear Lou choke on his own breath.

Louis comes not long after that, and it gives Liam enough leeway that he can pull back and get his hand on his own cock. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t come yet, friction of his hips against the sheets more than enough to normally get him off. He’s soaked with precome, leaking against his belly and he starts jerking himself in earnest, staring up at Louis and Niall and Zayn while Harry finally loses rhythm, thrusting erratically as he chases his own orgasm.

When Liam comes, it’s to the sight of Zayn lacing his fingers with Louis’, to the clench of Harry’s hands on his hips, with his cheek pressed to Louis’ thighs, toes curling. It’s so good it almost hurts, dancing just on the edge of pain as Harry falls forward and catches himself on Liam’s back and everything goes a bit fuzzy round the edges, sound fading out for a few seconds.

They fall asleep in a pile of sweaty limbs and Liam gets woken twice in the night by one of the others fucking into Niall, making him come so many times that he cries the last time, about 5am with the sun rising. Liam settles where he is, watches Harry slip his fingers into Niall and wriggle around until he has Niall writhing and crying. Liam watches, fascinated, as Niall’s cock jerks, slit opening and closing spasmodically as he comes completely dry.

When Liam wakes up for the final time, it’s to his ringtone screaming from across the room. He staggers upright, fumbles for his trousers in the weak sunlight the curtains let in. He has 4 missed calls from Paul, probably demanding to know if they’re all okay and Liam taps out a quick text before dropping his phone and crawling back into bed with the others. Zayn nuzzles sleepily at his neck, wraps a firm arm around his waist, and Louis slips his knee over Liam’s thighs. It’s warm and soft, nice enough that Liam can’t imagine it being anything but normal when they finally all wake up.

Well, normal except for the amount of sex they’re going to have. Liam refuses to let this be a one off.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is majorly self-indulgent and a lot of it is handwavey and indistinct so I ask that you please excuse any discrepancies because PWP. 
> 
> ALSO! I have to say a HUGE thank you to i_am_ammo for all the help with this fic. 
> 
> If I'm being totally honest, this only exists because of her, and not just because she was the one to have the original idea and said YES YES WRITE ME ALL THE RIDICULOUS A/B/O PORN DANIELLE, because she also wrote huge chunks of it with me, spent much of the last few weeks talking me through it on gchat and telling me that it is good and I'm not a terrible writer and such and then doing the same thing with the sequel.
> 
> Basically I owe her ALOT but since she's far away from me and I can't actually go hug her and bake her cookies and give her boxes of kittens, I'm just going to say THANK YOU EVER EVER SO!!
> 
> To everyone else, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
